


Yes Sakura, it hurts girls too

by riicky83



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Genital Torture, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Outdoor Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: It was one of those weird situations, you love a girl but she's in love with your cousin and he doesn't love her. What makes this worse is that she only want to know you when she wants to find you cousin or to hit you where it hurts.After some words with my cousin, Sasuke, things will change and Sakura will learn that even girls can be hurt as well as feel pain there too. Finally, once I use my Kekkei Genkai, Sakura will no longer chase after Sasuke.Couldn't find any other tags for crotch shots hence the genital torture tag.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Original Uchiha Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Yes Sakura, it hurts girls too

My name is Almac Bicok and my cousin is none other than one of the last three surviving members of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. My mother married a man named Raikan Bicok and I think because of that, the man known as Itachi Uchiha, my cousin and Sasuke’s older brother, left us alone as we weren’t really members of the Uchiha clan.

Once again, I’m sitting at home nursing my latest injury whilst telling my cousin what had happened. 

I’m in love with a girl named Sakura Haruno, a beautiful and smart girl who’s also in the same ninja squad as Sasuke. Long pink hair, green eyes and whilst she might not have a well-developed chest like most of the other girls, I still adore her figure, especially her butt which is clad in a tight green bike short. A red Qipao dress covers the rest of her body. But this girl has a serious problem, aka too much adoration with Sasuke to think that any other guys are worth her time. That is with the exception of hitting me where it hurts.

That’s right, my latest injury is a simple knee to the nuts. So here I am holding a bag of crushed ice to my nads as I told Sasuke what had happened. Sasuke wanted to do some private training so he asked me to help him keep his whereabouts secret, that was when Sakura and her friend Ino came along asking where he was. I tried to tell them That I didn’t know where he was and to redirect them so Sasuke could be alone. Ino had used her Mind Transfer jutsu on me and before she could read my mind, Sakura grabbed my body and slammed her knee into my crotch. I heard Ino recoiling from the cheap shot but it wasn’t enough to break her jutsu as Sakura was unaware of Ino using her Jutsu, she slammed her knee into my balls a few more times. 

So here I am, telling Sasuke why they found him and why I’m in pain.

He’s not normally sympathetic but at least he’s understanding. He hates having the girls chase him as they try to show their love for him, to him, it’s annoying. He’s even tried to redirect Sakura’s affection to me with no success. But looking at him, he has a plan.

“Thankfully Ino’s team is on a mission tomorrow so that leaves just Sakura” Sasuke started explaining, “Since Sakura sort of knows where I’ll be training in the nearby training forest, we’ll use that to our advantage. Once she starts asking you where I am, I’ll surprise her by using a few shurikens and wires to tie her wrists to one of the large trees. Once I’ve secured her then I can go do my training whilst you use your Kekkei Genkai on her and maybe get some payback whilst you're at it”.

The Kekkei Genkai he’s on about isn’t my Sharingan, no he’s on about my father's bloodline trait. From my father, I have a unique ability to make those of the opposite sex fall in love and addicted to me through sexual intercourse. In simple terms, If I have sex, rape or otherwise, with a girl, she’ll no longer want to be with another man and killing me won’t fix the change either.

I looked at Sasuke, “so you want me to rape Sakura?”.

He looked back at me. “It’ll fix both our problems. You get your girl and I get some peace from her”. He placed his hands on my shoulders, “look, I know that you don’t want to do this but sometimes. You have to play the bad guy”.

I’d hate to agree with him but at this rate, I have no other options left.

The next day.

Just as Sasuke said, Sakura is here to look for him. Before Sakura or I could respond, the whirring of shurikens could be heard. In a flash, the shurikens wrapped some strong wires around Sakura’s wrists and pulled her towards a tree. With a couple of thunks, the shurikens lodged themselves into the tree whilst keeping Sakura’s hands away from each other so she could perform any hand signs to escape or to use any ninja tools. Sasuke then dropped down and used some ropes to make sure her arms were firmly secured to the tree. Once done he jumped into the trees to go and do some training.

Sakura was thrashing about and screaming but with us being this deep in the woods, No-one would hear her. 

Ignoring her words. I decided to finally get some payback. I had thought long and hard last night on whether or not I should even the odds. Now I was gonna make her feel the same pain she caused me. I put my right foot on top of her left foot before grabbing her other foot with my left hand. I lifted her foot up and to one side so her groin was exposed before clenching my right hand into a fist. Before Sakura could say another word, I punched her right in her pussy.

She was silent for a few seconds as her brain just caught up to what had happened before she started screaming in pain.

“Not so fun now huh!”, I said, grinding my fist into her vagina. “What?, didn’t think girls could be hurt there too?”. I pulled my fist back and landed another punch. Not giving her a break, I grabbed her other leg and pulled her slightly from the tree before raising my knee into her intimates. “Aw, does that hurt?” I said in a baby tone. “Good, now you know how I feel”. I released her foot and leg but not before grabbing her shorts and panties. In one swift move, I pulled them down to her ankles and now she’s exposed and her lower half is hanging between the tree and her bottoms that I’m holding.

Now I’m no ninja but I did learn a little bit from my mother so I do keep some ninja tools on me. I reached into my pouch and brought out a pair of kunai’s tied together with a small piece of wire. I stabbed one kunai into the tree above her head before lifting her legs up and wrapping the wire around her bottoms before stabbing the second kunai next to the first one. Now she is completely exposed with her bottom and pussy on full display to me. I ran my fingers over her pubes, she doesn’t have much growing there yet but they’re just as pink as her hair. I looked up at Sakura, “do you remember that time you stomped on my nuts?” I asked. I didn’t wait for a reply. I pulled my fist back and raised my middle finger so the second joint was protruding from my fist before landing another punch to her pussy. My fist made contact with her exposed lips as my raised middle finger went into her slit. I made sure to grind my fist into her as my middle finger started to open her slit a little from the rotations.

I reached into my pouch to bring out a wooden paddle that had a few strategically placed holes in it. Bringing my hand back, I spanked her bottom with my hand a few times. As I listened to her yell in pain, I couldn’t help but marvel at how her bottom felt in my hand. I spanked her a few times before I showed Sakura the paddle. I rubbed her bottom with the paddle before patting it a few times as I watched her eyes widen as she tried to silently say stop. I brought my hand back and spanked her with the paddle. I continued until her bottom was as red as her dress before I put the paddle back into my pouch.

I knelt down in front of her and kissed her lower lips. My tongue poked its way through my lips before licking her lips as I caressed her bottom, several licks later and my tongue pushed its way into her pussy as I started to eat her out. When she started to moan, I paused with my tongue still inside her and shot her a look as if to say “you want the paddle again?”. Once I was sure she was wet enough, I stood up and pulled out my hard cock before placing it on her twat. I rubbed my member along her pussy for a bit before pulling it back as the head started poking at her lower lips. I used my thumbs to open her pussy before I pushed my cock into her. I went slowly as I entered her and by the time I’d bottomed out in her, my head was resting against hers.

I watched her face as it started changing, a part of her wanted to scream at me but I could see the subtle shifts as my Kekkei Genkai started to affect her. Slowly I started to move my hips and as I did, her face changed some more. With each stroke, her expression went from disgust and hate to love and ecstasy. With each thrust, her words changed from hateful to cries of.

“Oh yes, please fuck me harder. Fill me with your seeds. Make me yours Almac” and so on.

I carried on thrusting my hips into her until I reached my limit and at that point, I could tell Sakura was at hers too. Sakura surprised me as she kissed me whilst we came together. We stayed like that for a bit as my seeds pumped into her quivering pussy, completing my Kekkei Genaki’s ability. I pulled my cock out as I stepped back a bit, my cum flowing from her pussy.

I removed the kunai holding her legs up and unwound the wire around her bottoms before pulling her footwear and bottoms off. I then used the kunai to cut the ropes and wires that bound her arms and wrists. I pulled the zipper of her dress down.

Sakura allowed her dress to slip down her body as she arched her back against the trees with her legs open.

“Turn around,” I said, “bend over and place your hands on the tree, It’s time to give your arse some of this,” I said, using my right hand to stroke my dick. I watched as Sakura did as she was told, I placed my left hand on her butt as my thumb went near her anus before stretching it open. I placed the tip of my member at her opened ass before slowly pushing myself into her.

I had barely gotten my full length into her when she pushed her weight back and knocked us both over. I landed on my bottom with Sakura still on top of me and my cock still in her butt.

My father did warn me about the potential of some girls getting a little bit of Nymphomania when I first use my Kekkei Genkai. First-time male users of this Kekkei Genkai can often run the risk of making their first female partner become more sexually active than normal. Then there's always the chance of any female partners becoming more sexually active afterwards but the chances are lower than the first partner and since Sakura is my first, well let’s just say that I’ve got a bit of a nympho as my girlfriend.

“So do you like this?” I asked as she bounced her hips up and down.

Sakura turned her head to look at me. “No, I love this and I love you Almac. I don’t know why I hated you before. But now, I can’t get enough of you”. She kissed me as I grabbed her petite breasts.

We carried on for what felt like several hours. At one point, I was certain that I saw my cousin pass by. Sakura and I finally stopped so we could clean our mess up. I invited Sakura to my house so we could have a shower to properly clean ourselves. Maybe I’ll tell her about my Kekkei Genkai sometime in the future but for now, I just want to enjoy what I have now and that’s a sexually active girlfriend that no longer hates me or wants to hit me in my balls. Maybe I’ll give her another shag when we’re in the shower.


End file.
